אסיזי
אסיזי'' היא עיר באומבריה. העיר שמרה על צביון של ימי הביניים, וניכרים בה: חומותיה, כנסיותיה, בתיה ורחובותיה הצרים. העיר ידועה בעיקר בזכות הנוצרי פרנציסקוס , ומסדר הפרנציסקני אותו הוא יסד. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, לאחר הכיבוש הגרמני ב-8 ספטמבר 1943, נקלטו באסיזי פליטים רבים, בינהם 300 יהודים. הבישוף המקומי, צוותו ונזירי המנזר סן דמיאנו (Convento di San Damiano) הפכו את אסיזי לאחד ממקומות המקלט הבטוחים ליהודים. ספרו של אלכסנדר הרמתי '''המחתרת באסיזי מתאר תקופה זו. כן הופק בשנת 1985 סרט בשם זה. ארבע מאישי העיר זכו לאות חסיד אומות העולם מיד ושם על פעילותם להצלת היהודים בזמן השואה. תאור העיר thumb|250px|ימין|מבט על המצודה מהמישור - המקור:ויקישיתוף ימין|thumb|250px|הגוון האדמדם של [[אבן גיר#אבן גיר ורודה מאסיזי|של אבן גיר אדומה מאסיזי (Pietra rosa di Assisi) ניכר בקו-הרקיע של העיר - המקור:ויקישתוף]] ימין|thumb|250px|מקדש מינרווה בכיכר העיר - שריד לפורום רומנו מעל פני הקרקע אחד התופעות המיוחדות לעיר הוא השימוש הרחב באבן גיר ורודה מאסיזי (Pietra rosa di Assisi). הבתים נבנים מאבן זו ואפילו הככרות מרוצפות בה. כך אומצה האבן, הנחצבת ממונטה סובסיו, לבסיס שלטי המוסדות שלהם ברחבי העולם. העיר עצמה בנויה במורד המתון של ההר, כאשר מעליה ניצבה המצודה רוקה מג'יורה. רוקה מג'יורה הפנייה לערך מורחב: רוקה מג'ורה רוקה מג'ורה (Rocca Maggiore) היא מצודה השולטת על העיר אסיזי ועל מרחבי מחוז אומבריה. המצודה הוקמה בשנת 1174 בתקופת הארכיבישוף כריסטיאנו די מגונצה (Cristiano di Magonza) על מנת להתגונן מפני פרידריך הראשון, קיסר האימפריה הרומית הקדושה. במרכז המצודה מצויה - רובע המחומשים המרכזי (Cassero Centrale): מגורי החיילים והמחסנים העומדים לרשותם: מזון, ציוד ונשק ובאמצעו המגדל המזדקר ("Maschio") - המשמש לתצפית. מדרום למבצר מצויה הכניסה אליו והיא בעליה במעלה ההר. דרך הכניסה מוגנת על-ידי מבצר מעוגל (Bastione Circulare) ומגדל נמוך הנמצא בכניסה למצודה. מוזיאון ופורום רומנו הפנייה לערך מורחב: מוזיאון ופורום רומנו מוזיאון ופורום רומנו באסיזי נמצאים מתחת לכיכר המרכזית של העיר פיאצה דל קומונה (piazza del commune). בכיכר עצמה נשמרו המדרגות והחזית של מקדש מינרווה. שרידי הפורום נמצאים יחד עם מימצאי המוזיאון. הם כוללים ממצאים מהתקופה האומברית-רומאית. אוסף העתיקות של המוזיאון נוצר בשנים 1790 - 1794 על-ידי הארכיטקט ג'יובני אנטוליני (Giovanni Antolini), אשר ביחד עם פרנצ'סקו אנטוניו פרונדיני (Francesco Antonio Frondini). הם ליקטו 37 כתובות רומיות והחליטו להציג אותן ב"מקדש מינרווה". יהודים באסיזי Assisi (אסיזי) In provincia di Perugia. Si trova alle pendici del Monte Subasio. Centro umbro, poi colonia romana e municipio imperiale; in seguito feudo dei duchi di Spoleto, fu dal 1129 libero comune ghibellino, sottomettendosi, in seguito, alla Chiesa. Il primo documento di una presenza ebraica ad A. risale al 1305, quando Abramo di Vitale, nella sua qualità di procuratore di Mele di Salomone rilasciava quietanza di un prestito fatto ad un cittadino di A.. Abramo di Vitale risultava far parte della compagnia di prestito composta, oltre che da lui, dal fratello Genatano e da Leone, Mele e Bonaventura di Salomone, insieme a Mele di Magister Salomone e Manuello di Leone. Tale compagnia risultava operare nella città e nel contado; quando i prestiti erano di modesta entità e a privati, nei documenti veniva riportato solo il nome di un rappresentante della società, mentre gli altri venivano menzionati solo come “fratres et sotii”. Quando, invece, i prestiti erano più ingenti, tutti i nominativi dei membri della società figuravano negli atti, così come vi figuravano in occasione di prestiti al Comune, di cui si facevano garanti i maggiorenti della città. I mutui al Comune erano presumibilmente in funzione dello sviluppo urbanistico della città e per il finanziamento delle milizie di A., costrette, ad esempio, a partecipare al servizio di Perugia contro Todi, nel 1310. Tra i clienti dei prestatori risultavano anche dei religiosi. * המקור המחתרת באסיזי הפנייה לערך מורחב: המחתרת באסיזי ימין|thumb|250px|שלט לזכרו של המושל הגרמני ב"העלים" עין מהצלת היהודים - המקור:הויקיפדיה , צילם: GunnarBach במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה, לאחר הכיבוש הגרמני ב-8 ספטמבר 1943, נקלטו באסיזי פליטים רבים, בינהם 300 יהודים. הבישוף המקומי, צוותו ונזירי המנזר סן דמיאנו (Convento di San Damiano) הפכו את אסיזי לאחד ממקומות המקלט הבטוחים ליהודים. המבנה והמרתפים היו אכסניה ליהודים. מהיהודים שהיו עיר לא נפגע אף אחד. העיר הוכרזה כמקום מקלט, בין השאר בתיאום עם המפקד הגרמני של העיר. אנשי הכמורה סיפקו לפליטים מסמכי זיהוי מזוייפים, קלטו זקנים, חולים, נשים וילדים מהמחוזות ליגוריה וטוסקנה. הם נטלו חלק גם בפעולות ההצלה של ארגון דלאסם, אשר טיפל בפליטים יהודים מחוץ לאיטליה. בעיר הופעל בית ספר יהודי בו יכלו הילדים ללמוד גם את מנהגי הדת היהודית. שלושה המצילים: הבישוף - Giuseppe Placido Nicolini והאבות - Aldo Brunacci ו- Rufino Nicacci ובעלי חנות מזכרות, שסיפק מסמכים מזוייפים לפליטים - Luigi e Trento Brizi קבלו מ"יד ושם" את אות "חסיד אומות העולם". ספרו של אלכסנדר הרמתי המחתרת באסיזי מתאר תקופה זו. כן הופק בשנת 1985 סרט בשם זה. ארבע מאישי העיר זכו לאות חסיד אומות העולם מיד ושם על פעילותם להצלת היהודים בזמן השואה. גילוי שרידי וילה רומאית 250px|thumb|ימין|Found among the well-preserved remains of a Roman villa inhabited until the 1st century A.D. was a cubiculum, or bedroom, decorated with frescoes and an intricate geometric mosaic. (Courtesy Soprintendenza Archeologica dell’Umbria) ארבע שנים לאחר רעידת האדמה, לייצב ולחדש רשויות התחילה חלק המבנים העתיקים ביותר של אסיזי. הם החליטו כי אחד המבנים הללו, מן המאה השבע עשרה Palazzo Giampà, שבו שוכנים בית המשפט של העיר, יקבל מעלית. זה מהנדסים נדרשים לחפור עמוק כדי היסודות של הבניין. כמעט אך הופסקו העבודות באופן מיידי. רק 20 סנטימטרים מתחת לכניסה, קבלנים התחילו למצוא חתיכות של טיח מסוג זה הוא לעתים קרובות למצוא לקשט בבירות רומית עתיקה העמודה. "תיכף ומיד היינו צריכים להתחיל החפירה האמיתי", אומרת מריה לורה Manca למשרד המפקח של הארכאולוגי באומבריה, שפיקח על לחפור. בקרוב הארכיאולוגים גילו שלושה 14 - לעמודות 15-מטרים גבוה שהיוו את פריסטיל (מקום עם גינה העמודים המרכזית) של בית גדול מאוד. "לא ציפינו פעם גילוי מסוג זה," אומר Manca. "אנחנו נדהמו Four years after the earthquake, authorities began to stabilize and modernize some of Assisi’s oldest structures. They decided that one of these buildings, the seventeenth-century Palazzo Giampè, which houses the town’s court, would get an elevator. This required engineers to dig deep down to the building’s foundations. But work stopped almost immediately. Only 20 inches below the entrance, builders had begun to find pieces of stucco of a kind that is often found decorating ancient Roman column capitals. “Right away we had to start a real excavation,” says Maria Laura Manca of the Archaeological Superintendent’s office in Umbria, who supervised the dig. Soon the archaeologists had uncovered three 14- to 15-foot-tall columns that formed the peristyle (a colonnaded space with a central garden) of a very large house. “We had not ever expected a discovery of this kind,” says Manca. “We were astounded המקור:Assisi's Roman Villa ARCHAEOLOGY magazine Volume 64 Number 4, July/August 2011 by Marco Merola ראו גם *המחתרת באסיזי לקריאה נוספת * אלכסנדר הרמתי רופינו ניקאצ'י, המחתרת באסיזי, הוצאת מסדה - תל אביב, 1980 קטגוריה:אתרי מורשת עולמית קטגוריה:אסיזי